It all started at the City Zoo
by Anglvoice84
Summary: Tarzen is the City Zoo's newest gorilla behaviorist, who during a demo sees a young girl who makes his heart beat out of his chest. After realizing it's his new boss' daughter, Tarzen must decide whether to give into his carnal desire or ignore her. Too bad she's super alluring and lives in England. Will she stay? Modern A/U Rated M for yummy lemon. Please review! I love it!
1. Chapter 1

Tarzen POV:

The first time I saw her I almost forgot to breathe. I was giving a demonstration in the Gorilla exhibit when I looked up to see a beautiful young woman with Auburn hair and green eyes staring at me. We locked eyes and she smiled. When she did I felt like the wind was knocked out of me. Terk, my alpha female pulled me back into my senses and I quickly completed the Gorilla demonstration before walking out of the gorilla cage to see my boss, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter greeting me with a hardy pat on the back.

"Great demonstration Tarzen, You have proven to be an excellent addition to the zoo roster," Tarzen smiled at his words. He had been hired just 3 months ago for the City Zoo's new Gorilla exhibit. As a gorilla behaviorist Tarzen was thrilled to be working with them and promoting a positive view of these wonderful animals. Professor Porter, had personally sought him out after Tarzen had put out a documentary of his work with the Gorillas in the Congo.

"Thank you Professor," he smiled at his friend, "I kinda lost my thoughts for a few, I hope no one noticed." Suddenly, his mouth went dry when he saw the woman from before go flying into the room.

"Daddy!" Tarzen watched in shock as she ran and threw her arms around the Professor.

"Jane? Oh my darling! What are you doing here?" said the surprised and shocked Professor.

"I wanted to surprise you Daddy! I got some time off from school and I wanted to come see you." She suddenly turned to see Tarzen and when their eyes locked on one another they both stared at each other, before she blushed and looked away. Tarzen took in her appearance and his breath hitched in his throat with desire. She had her long Auburn hair in a high ponytail, which accented her beautiful green eyes. She had a petite but curvy build which she covered with a long yellow skirt and a white tank top. She was gorgeous. A sight to behold.

"Oh Jane, dear, this is Tarzen, our new gorilla behaviorist. Tarzen, this is Jane, my terribly talented daughter." Tarzen stretched out his hand to shake hers, holding on to hers longer than he should of but she didn't seem to mind.

"A pleasure, Mr. Tarzen," she smiled at him with a smile that made him forget to breathe. "I saw your demonstration. It's very interesting how you are able to communicate with them through a form of sign language."

Suddenly realizing his beauty was talking to him he quickly answered, "Oh, um, yes. Well, we are not that far off genetically from the gorilla so their basic comprehension skills are spot on. When taught, especially at a young age, they are able to mimic and learn various behaviors." He shot her a smile that made her blush. "You said you were home from school? What do you study?"

Before she could speak, the Professor offered a response, "She's an art history major at Oxford in England, but she does the most beautiful paintings. I have many in my office. You should see her work Tarzen, it's beautiful." Jane blushed at her father's praise.

"Oh bullocks' darling, I have to go to a meeting with the research staff, so I won't be free until very late tonight," the wheels in Trzen's head began to spin at the professor's admission.

"That's ok Daddy, I can just go to the apartment and wait for you," she began before Tarzen jumped in.

"Professor, if Miss Jane will allow, I can show her around a little. I don't have any more demonstrations to do and I just have to feed them for the night, would you like me to show Jane around?" Jane smiled at him discreetly, which made Tarzen's heart swoon.

"Why my boy, that would be splendid! Is that ok with you my sweet Jane," Tarzen smiled at the nickname, while Jane blushed in embarrassment but nodded her approval. "Very good you two. Have fun! I will see you later tonight my dear."

"Come Jane," said Tarzen as the professor left. "Let me introduce you to the gorillas." He smiled as she slipped her hand into his and followed him.

Jane POV:

He was a god. A very sexy god. Jane couldn't believe her eyes as she studied the man she observed before her, playing with the gorillas. He was so different from the men she met at school, including her pompous, arrogant, entitled ex-boyfriend, Clayton. This man, Tarzen, was the exact opposite of everything she'd known and it excited her. She watched him feed and play with the gorillas; talking to them in sign language. She was fascinated. He was intelligent, but humble, and seemed to truly care about the animals in his care. She was drawn to him. He had a tanned skin from being out in the sun all day and was very toned and muscular, which was evident despite the jeans and black tee he wore over it. . He had hazel eyes and his long brown hair was in dreadlocks, but it was the intensity within his eyes that lead her to have a yearning and a desire for the man. She was smitten and she thought he was too as he kept looking at her and smiling at her as she sat on the other side of the observation glass.

She had been sketching him and the gorillas so intently that she didn't notice that he had finished and was making his way to her now. She was finishing up her latest sketch when she heard chuckling from behind her. She jumped and turned to see her muse was now behind her with an amused look on his face.

"You startled me, Tarzen," she said with amusement in her eyes.

"Sorry, Jane," he said tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I was just so fascinated with your drawing."

She followed his gaze to the picture she had drawn of him crouching down with the baby gorillas. She smiled because he looked so at ease and beautiful in it.

"You're very good Jane," she blushed at his compliment as he stood up and helped her to her feet. "It will be a few more hours until your father is home, would you like to grab a bite with me?"

She had to almost stop herself from jumping with glee, but instead just smiled warmly and nodded. She sent a quick text to her father as to her whereabouts and followed him out. They said nothing ot each other until they walked out to the parking lot. "Did you bring a car?" he asked, smiling at her.

"No, I'm afraid years of London living has spoiled me with the metro and taxis," she blushed slightly embarrassed.

"Well if you don't mind, I can give you a ride, but I don't have a car per say," he said gesturing towards the Harley parked in front of them. Her eyes widened, but she smiled none the less and shrugged. He smirked at her, "Don't worry Jane, I'll be safe and won't let anything happen to you." She blushed as he handed her a helmet and helped her onto the bike. He climbed on in front of her and she instinctly wrapped her arms around his torso as he started up the bike.

She hoped he couldn't notice her blushing. She was in such an intimate embrace with this man she barely knew, but for some reason it felt comfortable and right. She couldn't deny she was getting feelings for him, but as to whether they were lustful or not, she couldn't tell, but she was looking forward to finding out.

Tarzen POV

He could feel the warmth radiating from her body and he wove in and out of traffic to their destination. He usually liked to go faster than this, but he felt strangely protective of the tiny woman grasping his waist, so he was being cautious.

After a short 20 minute ride, Tarzen parked his beloved bike in front of his favorite eatery and turned to help Jane off the bike. Getting off the bike, she stumbled and nearly hit the ground, before Tarzen grabbed her and held her. Their eyes locked and their lips were mere centimeters apart. They blushed and separated as she mumbled a thank you.

Tarzen took in her once polished hair was now static mess thanks to the helmet and her skirt was billowing in the breeze and Tarzen was hard as a rock. Even disheveled this young girl was gorgeous.

"What kind of a place is this?" Jane's question snapped Tarzen from his upure thoughts and he smiled at her.

"This is a Nigerian restaurant that's a personal favorite of mine. I lived in Africa for a long time and coming here almost feels like home to me," he saw her smile.

"I've never had African cuisine, but I'm sure it's wonderful, but you may have to help me order if that's ok," she said as she gently touched his forearm.

 _Oh I can help you with many things,_ he smirked at his inner thought and smiled back and took her hand and walked into the restaurant.

Jane POV:

After being seated, Jane watched in amazement as the waitress came over and Tarzen began speaking in a language Jane had never heard before. After the waitress' shock went away, she did as well with what Jane assumed was their order.

"Tarzen, what language was that just now? I thought they spoke English in Nigeria," asked Jane as Tarzen blushed.

"Oh they do but there are quite a few languages that are spoken in the country as well, such as Yoruba, which I was just speaking," he smiled confidently.

"So what made you go to Africa for so many years? And why Gorillas?" she asked as she rested her head on her hands.

"Well, my parents died when I was little and I was then cared for by my mother's friend, Kala, who was from Africa, so throughout much of my life we were going back and forth to Africa to visit her family. I just fell in love with the people there and the culture. My passion for Gorillas though came from seeing them on tv and in zoos being depicted as these barbaric monsters, when really we are more genetically similar to them than anything. I always thought that our future children should know about these wonderful beasts, so I got into the business of conservation and research and I absolutely love it." Jane smiled at him. He spoke with so much passion and love, that it made her have a stirring in her stomach that she never felt before.

"I admire you Tarzen," she spoke softly as he sipped on his water. "You have such a passion and vigor for what you do, it's truly inspirational. And according to Daddy, you are doing such a smashing job at the City Zoo that the Gorilla exhibit has become the most popular attraction."

Tarzen smirked at her and tentively grabbed her hand and held it gently. His rough callous hands feeling great against her soft skin. The moment was short lived however, with the appearance of the waitress coming with several plates of hot food.

Jane's eyes widened and her nose was tickled with the smell of the unknown food. "What is all this Tarzen? It looks lovely, but I have no idea what I'm eating."

Tarzen chuckled and scooted closer to her and put his arm around her chair as he spoke, "Since you've never had this kind of food before I wanted to give you a few things to try, so I thought we'd share alittle of everything." Jane smiled as she felt his warmth radiating from his body.

Tarzen pointed as he spoke to indicate what each dish was, "This is **Edika Ikong, this is Yam and Beans, this is** Isi Ewu or Goat Head," Jane grimaced as Tarzen laughed. "Hey don't knock it til you try it. It's very good! And this is Ewa Agoyin Stew. Trust me once you try some you'll love it." [ Author's note: While I have never eaten Nigerian food, there is a restaurant of it down the road from me and these are a few items on their menu, so I went by that.] Jane watched as he placed a large portion on his plate and happily took a big bite. Jane shrugged and began trying the food, which to her delightful surprise she loved. As the two happily ate, the conversation became easy and they talked about everything from their upbringings to their future plans to her art. BY the time the check came Jane knew she was in trouble. It had only taken a few hours, but she had already fallen for the handsome man to her left. Very hard! Tarzen POV Jane fought him on the bill, which he found very hot that she didn't want to be a kept woman but pay her own way, but Kala had taught him to be a gentleman, so before she could get her wallet out he tucked his credit card into the check holder and handed it to the waitress. They took their left overs and walked out to the bike. While he placed the leftovers in his carrier he noticed Jane looking at him. _Wow, she's gorgeous. What I would give to just kiss her and feel her,_ Tarzen sighed, unknowingly causing Jane to study him intently. _She probably is into guys who are more refined or polished, not some rough jungle man like me._

"Tarzen?" he heard her say as he snapped his head up to find himself staring intently into Jane's intense eyes, merely inches from his face. They stared at each other for what seemed like ages until Tarzen felt something soft warm touch his lips. When he snapped back into reality he noticed Jane was kissing him. Feeling her start to pull away from his lack of participation, Tarzen snaked his arm around pulling her close and laced his fingers through her soft tresses. He licked her lips asking for entrance into her mouth. When she did, he swirled his tongue around tasting her and deepening the kiss. When she let out a moan, Tarzen lost all control, lifting her up and pulling her close. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his torso. He moved his arm down to cup her round ass and gave it a squeeze. Breaking the kiss, she pulled back to stare at him as he gently kissed the tip of her nose.

Leaning her forehead against his, her next question made his cock twitch and his heart leap, "How far is your place from here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

(Tarzen POV)

Tarzen weaved in and out of traffic at a quick speed to get Jane back to his place. This tiny little goddess had totally thrown him with her bold statement, but he was glad she did as he was burning with desire for her. When she had kissed him, he felt like he was weightless in the ozone. Her touch made him forget to breathe and her eyes made him feel drunk. By the time he parked his bike in front of his apartment building, his arousal was apparent and strained against his jeans. Hopping off the bike, he turned and picked up Jane bridal style and quickly made his way to the door.

"Tarzen!" she laughed wrapping her arms around his neck. "What about the food?"

He answered her by crushing his lips onto hers, while at the same time he opened his apartment building door and stepped into the elevator.

Placing Jane on her feet,he slammed her into the wall of the elevator and began trailing kisses down her neck.

"Tarzen," she moaned while lacing her fingers through his the doors to his floor opened, Tarzen gave her neck a little bite and pulled her into the hall and down to his apartment. He unlocked it and lead her in.

As he locked the door, he turned to see Jane looking around his apartment. He smiled and he made his way to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her and gently trailed kisses down her collarbone. He inhaled her scent. _Lilies._

"You smell like Lilies, Jane," he said into the crook of her neck as his hand rubbed her flat stomach. "You are so beautiful, so perfect. Why is a girl like you with a jungle man like me?"

She stiffened and spun around in his embrace to look at him.

"Tarzen, how can you say that about yourself?" she asked with unshed tears in her eyes.

 _Shit_ , he thought. "Jane, I—"

He was cut off by her lunging at him in a passionate kiss that sent him off his kilter and onto the floor with a loud thud. But he didn't care as he kissed her back and ran his hands all over her body. His arousal apparent as it poked her in the stomach. She sat up and straddled his waist, breaking the kiss and staring at him as her stroked his cheek. Her hair was loose from his band now and cascaded over her face like an auburn curtain.

"Tarzen, you silly man," she began and kissed his forehead. "You're not just some 'jungle man' but you're a brillant ape behaviorist who has treated me more like a lady in the last few hours than my ex-boyfriend of two years ever did." Tarzen's mouth hung open. _Who would ever treat her any less than a queen?_ You are not only intelligent, but kind and fun. You make me laugh and you are absolutely gorgeous. Even now I cannot look away or stop touching you."

"Jane," he managed to croak out, before flipping them over in one fluid motion so he hovered over her and she rested comfortably beneath him on his soft rug. "You are a goddess Jane. I nearly forgot words when I saw you at the gorilla demonstration, which is very dangerous, because if I don't pay attention I can signal the wrong thing to my gorillas and get hurt." He leaned in close to her and nipped her ear before whispering, but it was entirely worth it, but you have cast a spell on me and I couldn't look away even if I tried."

He crushed his mouth onto hers as he fondled her breasts roughly over her clothing, making her moan. He felt her nails dig into his back and he grunted his approval as he reached for the bottom of her tank top and ripped it off over her head and tossed it to the side. He kissed his way down to her breast and in one fluid motion removed her bra effortlessly and attacked her pert right nipple with his mouth as his hand rolled her left in his hand. He heard her mew her approval and she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing Tarzen to feel the heat from her core just below his arousal.

He hadn't meant to do this here on the rug of his living room; a woman like Jane deserved to be made love to on a soft bed, but he knew he couldn't make it anymore nor could she, so Tarzen began attacking her breasts with vigor.

"Oh, Tarzen!" she moaned pressing her wetness to his cock. "I want you!"

(Jane POV)

 _Oh my, what he's doing to me right now!_

She was dizzy and floating on a cloud. She wanted him more than she ever desired any man before. With Clayton, he had been so focused on his own pleasure that sex with him was a dull affair and not a common occurrence, so she often had to find her own release. However, Tarzen had barely gotten started and already she was delirious with arousal and pleasure. She wanted him, needed him. She was addicted and she knew she needed him.

With him above her ravishing her breast, she manovered her hands to the waistband of her skirt and began shimmying out of it. He must of notice what she was tryin to do as he stopped what he was doing and quickly removed her skirt and thong in one quick motion. He sat back and stared at her, drinking her in. She became embarrassed and began to cover herself when he took her hands and pinned them above her head.

"Don't you ever cover up with me, Jane," he whispered huskily into her ear, before licking around her ear, she shivered. She could feel the wetness pouring out of her core. He chuckled. "Does that turn you on Jane?" She closed her eyes and nodded, before turning her face to kiss him passionately.

He groaned into the kiss. His tongue swirled around in her mouth and brought her higher in her climax. When he pulled back, he looked into her eyes with desire and gentleness. She looked at him and playfully pouted.

"What's the matter Jane?" He said as his lips hovered over hers, still keeping her arms pinned over her head.

She smirked, "You're wearing way too many clothes, Tarzen."

He chuckled and pecked her nose before pulling back and releasing her arms. Pushing up onto her elbows, she watched as he quickly removed his shirt and pants. She gasped when she saw he was a fan of going commando and his arousal stood at attention. She drank him in as she looked at the masterpiece before her. Every inch of him was solid. All his muscles were prominent and her mouth watered at the sight before her. She pushed herself onto her knees and began inching towards him. Seeing her, he dropped to his knees and they kneeled before each other.

"Tarzen, let me touch you," she said as she gently began touching his chest lightly with her fingertips. She traced his chest down to his abs, up towards his biceps and back again. She repeated this pattern until TArzen snapped his eyes open and pressed into her with a hard kiss. Pulling away he growled into her ear, "My turn." Jane gasped with joy as one hand caressed her nipple and the other made it's way in between her legs resting on her hot center.

Jane slowly laid back down as Tarzen began stroking her clit with his rough thumb; his callous hands feeling wonderful on her silky center. She closed her eyes enjoying his ministrations. She was totally lost in the uphoria of his touch when she felt him slip two fingers into her vagina making her hips buck. "Tarzen! Oh my-ah!" she gasped out. He smirked and gave her a gently kiss.

She began to feel a pressure build up within her stomach as he pumped his fingers into her faster. When he took her nipple into his mouth, she lost all control and felt herself clench down on his fingers and let out a loud cry as she climaxed.

She watch through half lid eyes as he removed his fingers from her core and stuck them in his mouth, savoring the taste.

"You taste so sweet Jane," he purred, leaning over her now to leave a trail on kisses on her neck. "But I am far from done with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

(Tarzen POV)

He felt Jane writher beneath him. Her hands gripping his hair tightly as he swirled his tongue around her clit. Hearing her moan was his favorite thing to hear. She was intoxicating and he was addicted. Pulling away slightly he left little kisses along her thigh before he trailed his tongue along the soft, velvety folds of her core. Her hips bucked and she squeezed her thighs together slightly around his head. He smirked before he began fucking her with his tongue, feeling her loose all control. He gazed up at his beauty, taking in her swollen lips and her closed eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and she was thrashing her head back a forth while moaning his name in pleasure. Seeing her in this state made him harder than he'd ever been.

He had been with women before, but no woman was ever so responsive to him as her. Every caress, every kiss, every bite emitted a cry of passion of her and he couldn't get enough of it.. Now speeding up his tongue, he began rubbing the sensitive nub above her folds with his finger. He felt her tighten around his tongue and grab his hair tightly as she climaxed. He happy lapped up her juices and began kissing his way up to her beautiful face.

"Tarzen!" she moaned and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Jane, you are so sweet. I can't get enough of you," Tarzen kissed her while stroking her hair.

"Tarzen," she whimpered.

"Tell me what you want Jane," he whispered seductively into her ear.

Tarzen," she purred. "Please take me."

She didn't have to say it twice. Rock hard for far too long, Tarzen spread her legs wider and wrapped them around his waist, positioning himself between her legs. He rubbed the tip against her slick folds, and in one fluid motion entered her.

Jane sucked in her breath, while Tarzen buried himself deep within her.

"Oh, Jane," he grunted. "You are so tight." He bent down to bury his face in the crook of her neck, peppered her skin with kisses as he began to pump in and out of her.

"Tarzen, oh god, right there! Oh yes!" Jane all but screamed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The friction was causing him to get lost in her curves and the feel of her around his member. With his hands on either side of her hand, he pushed himself up and captured her lips in another searing kiss. She rotated her hips and met him thrust for thrust. She reached up and laced her fingers through his dreadlocks pulling slightly. Tarzen groaned and quickened his pace, knowing he couldn't last long and she was close behind.

When he felt her tighten around him, he bent down to her ear, "Come with me Jane. Come for me pretty girl." With a cry Jane toppled over the edge, with Tarzen releasing into shortly after.

(Jane POV)

"Oh Tarzen, that was amazing," she said catching her breath. She pulled his hair and crushed a kiss onto his lips. He rolled them onto their sides and they laid there, her with her head resting on her arm; he propped up supporting his head on his elbow gazing down at her as she ran her hands over his abs.

They laid their content for what seemed like hours, when she heard him clear his throat. "Jane?"

"Hm?" she sighed, snuggling into him and looking up at him. His brown eyes looking at her intently, but with fear. "Tarzen? What's wrong?"

"Jane, I want you to know, I haven't been with a woman in five years. I have always put my work first, because there's never been a woman that has captured my interest like you."

She swallowed hard and felt a pressure building within her stomach, "Tarzen?"

Tarzen kissed her forehead and breathed in her scent before he continued, "Jane, you've captured me and I hope you don't find this weird, but I already feel something for you. I don't want to scare you off, but I want to be with you. I want to take you on dates, I want to watch you sketch and paint for hours, I want to make love to you over and over again until you fall asleep in my arms."

"Oh, Tarzen, I want that too! I feel for the first time ever cared for and wanted. With my ex, he used me as an ornament to show off his manliness, but you make me feel special." Tarzen kissed her then, cutting her off.

"Jane, you are special," she reached up and kissed his chin.

"Tarzen, are you asking me out for the time I'm here?" she asked, but instantly regretted it when she saw his face fall. Tarzen sat up with his back to her. They said nothing for a while, until she sat up and wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her chin on his back.

"Jane," he began. "I want you to stay here with me, but you can't I will understand and I will cherish tonight forever. I care for you Jane, but I will not force you to stay if you don't."

They stayed like that for a long time. She was battling in her head his request. It was forward, it was crazy, but it felt right. Being here with him felt right with her arms wrapped around him, but could she really leave Oxford and London? She thought for a long time.

After a half hour of neither doing anything but enjoying the embrace, Jane began, "Tarzen, I—"

 **Ring, ring, ring**. Jane's cell phone rang from within her purse. Reluctantly letting go of Tarzen she got up and made her way to it, to see it was her father calling.

"Bugger," she swore and put it to her ear. "Hello Daddy!"

She watched as Tarzen got up and went into his bedroom. "Yes? I am with Tarzen. Yes I'm having a great time. Home? Um, I'm not sure Daddy, I , hold on."

She put the phone on mute and knocked on Tarzen's bedroom door. "Tarzen?:

He was dressed now in loose sweatpants and a wife beater tee. "Tarzen I,"

"Tell your father, you'll be home soon. It is rather later and I'm sure he wants to spend some time with you, ya know, before you leave."

She looked down at her feet and nodded and turned back into the living room to relay the message to her father. Once she had hung up and got dressed. She followed him down stairs to his bike. Neither had said a word to each other the entire time. She was thankful for the helmet so he couldn't see her eyes tearing up. Why didn't see say yes? Why was she so afraid? True she didn't know him well, but her heart was telling her he was a great guy, not like Clayton.

They pulled up in front of her father's house. Tarzen parked, got off and then helped Jane get off. As soon as her helmet was off, she leapt into his arms and kissed him. He gently kissed her back and put her back on her feet.

"Tarzen, please understand this is a big decision for me. It doesn't mean I don't care for you, I do. It's just a lot so quick."

Tarzen cupped her chin and gave her a small peck. "I understand. I'll be here when you decide, but please know I can't leave here. I have a bond with the gorillas now, If I abandon them they will be unstable. I care greatly for you Jane. And yes it is very soon, but I know I have never felt for you what I never felt for another. You are what I've been looking for in a woman, but I don't do "fuck buddy" arrangements, so I'm letting you know where I stand."

With that he gave her one last long kiss and kicked his bike to life and rode away, leaving her crying in a crumbled heap, feeling her heart break.


End file.
